kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Limit
Limits are special attacks in Kingdom Hearts II. Available only when a certain character is in the party and the appropriate ability is equipped, Limits enable the player and that party member to initiate devastating combo attacks at the cost of all Sora's MP. Limits can be performed from the command menu, or through the Reaction Command if the party member with the Limit ability has the Auto-Limit ability equipped also. Limits cannot be used while Sora is in Drive Form. Upon activating a Limit, the other character in the party besides Sora and the party member performing the Limit vanishes, and the two remaining unleash a powerful attack. For a short time after activating the Limit, the player and the other character performing the Limit are invincible, and a Limit Meter appears in the upper-right; until the Meter is depleted, the player can initiate a series of powerful attacks using Sora and the other party member, leading up to a final attack that is even more powerful after the other attacks have been used enough times. Limits are generally more effective against monsters than boss characters, as the Limit pulls the monsters towards the player and therefore damages them more. Some limits (e.g. Eternal Session, Trinity Limit) allow Sora to move freely, while most others (Treasure Isle, Complete Compilement) restrict movement. Limits also count as finishers, allowing them to defeat bosses. List of Limits Main Party Members The main three party members can equip these Limit skills and use them in any world (except the Pride Lands and Atlantica). Sora When the player uses this attack, it won't attack enemies immediately and must be performed by pressing one of three buttons; , , or (replaced by in Final Mix). :Trinity - Activated by equipping the "Trinity Limit" ability, it is perhaps the most powerful Limit technique alongside "Eternal Session". After being activated, Sora, Donald and Goofy can each execute a special move. Sora slashes enemies rapidly using the Keyblade, Donald uses Ultima to heavily damage all enemies nearby, and Goofy uses Major Drive to shoot Drive Orbs at enemies. Each of these special techniques can only be performed once during the Limit. The finishing move is Combo, in which the three put their weapons together and create a field of magical energy that heavily damages all enemies while sweeping them into the air (if you're fighting a boss, he/she will stay grounded). Ultima, Major Drive and Combo can only be activated if both Goofy and Donald are in the party. If only one or neither of them is with Sora, the Limit will be executed but no special abilities will be gained - Sora will perform an extremely rapid combo attack with the Keyblade by using the Reaction Command Break, although he is still invincible while the Limit bar is active. He can do this roughly three times before the limit ends. Despite its dampened power this way, this Limit is the only one that can be activated by Sora alone, making it useful for solo battles. Donald Duck While using Limit attacks with Donald, Sora is able to attack the enemies. :Duck Flare - Activated by equipping the "Flare Force" ability. Donald calls forth a series of rockets that seek out targets. The finishing move is Megaduck Flare, and Donald calls forth a barrage of rockets to attack many enemies. While the Limit attack is active, Sora carries Donald with him. :Comet - Activated by equipping the "Fantasia" ability. Donald attacks an enemy with blasts of magical energy, knocking them into the air. The finishing move is Comet Rain, where Donald slams his staff downwards and calls forth a ring of energy around him, damaging many enemies. While the Limit attack is active, Donald follows Sora around in a bubble of magical energy. Goofy While performing Limit attacks with Goofy, Sora is not able to move and must attack as fast as possible, otherwise the attacks will be canceled. :Whirli-Goof - Activated by equipping the "Tornado Fusion" ability. Goofy and Sora spin around to damage enemies. The damage escalates to Whirli-Goofra, then the finisher, Whirli-Goofga, which allows them to roll around like a wheel. :Knocksmash - Activated by equipping the "Teamwork" ability. Goofy and Sora hit enemies nearby with their weapons several times. Eventually, Duo Raid allows them to throw their weapons towards enemies, similar to the Strike Raid ability. The finisher Cosmo Boost launches Goofy like a rocket, damaging all enemies he hits. World-Exclusive Party Members Each world-specific character has a special Limit that s/he can perform. In each of them, Sora and the other party member can typically perform one of two abilities, depending on if Sora uses the Attack command, or the Reaction command. It is possible to press both buttons at the same time repeatedly for a more effective results. Mulan :Red Rocket - Activated by equipping the "Dragonblaze" ability. The Limit begins by having Mushu appear and fire a barrage of fireballs. Afterwards, Flametongue causes Sora to leap towards enemies surrounding himself in flame, and Heat Lance causes Mulan to fire a series of fireballs from her hand. The finishing move is Red Meteor, where Mushu spits a volley of fireballs into the air, and the three land on the ground as the fireballs impact around them, damaging enemies. Beast :Twin Howl - Activated by equipping the "Howling Moon" ability. The Limit begins by having Beast wrap his cape around Sora, protecting him, then having them both roar, damaging enemies nearby. Afterwards, Outcry causes Sora to dash towards enemies in a flurry of slashes, and Stalwart Fang causes Beast to slam the ground and damage nearby enemies. The finishing move is Last Howl, in which Sora and Beast stand back to back and let out another howl, damaging nearby enemies. Auron :Bushido - Activated by equipping the "Overdrive" ability. The Limit begins by having Sora and Auron stand back to back and slash around them. Afterwards, the commands allowed alternate between Shooting Star, in which Auron/Sora spin around to attack enemies, and Banishing Blade, where they leaps towards enemies and slice downwards with their weapons - Sora and Auron can both execute these commands, depending on if one uses the Attack or Reaction command. The finishing move is Spiral, where Sora and Auron slam their weapons into each other and spin them rapidly, causing a large tornado that draws enemies towards it and does heavy damage. Jack Sparrow :Bluff - Activated by equipping the "Treasure Isle" ability. The Limit begins by having Jack produce a treasure chest which Sora opens, creating a vortex that draws enemies towards it. Afterwards, Jack leaps into the air, and Jackknife causes him to slash the trapped enemies, and Slasher causes Sora to attack them while on the ground. The finishing move is Final Trap, in which the enemies remain hovering in the air as Jack drops a bomb inside the chest and Sora closes the lid. Jack lands next to Sora, and the two look at each other before fleeing to either side as the chest explodes, damaging nearby enemies. Jack Skellington :Dance Call - Activated by equipping the "Applause, Applause" ability. The Limit begins by having Jack spin Sora around, damaging enemies. Afterwards, Jack spins in the air above Sora, and Synchronization causes Sora and Jack to conjure a glowing pumpkin that releases ghosts to damage enemies, and the Downbeat command functions identically save for a different animation for Sora and Jack. The finishing move is Finale, in which Jack flings Sora into the air as a flurry of ghosts and bats fly around them to damage enemies, and Sora lands in front of Jack and the two pose as explosions light up from the ground in a shower of confetti. Aladdin :Speedster - Activated by equipping the "Trick Fantasy" ability. The Limit begins by having Aladdin draw his sword, the screen goes black as a series of slash marks and exclamation points go off, and when the scene reappears Aladdin leans on Sora's shoulder as enemies are damaged. Afterwards, Quickplay causes either Sora or Aladdin (depend on if the Attack or Reaction command is used) to leap towards enemies slashing quickly. The finishing move is Trickster, in which Sora and Aladdin leap up and touch their feet, then leap off each other. The screen goes black again, and more slash marks and exclamation points are seen. The scene reappears as Sora and Aladdin land crouching next to each other, and jump up to slap hands as enemies around them are damaged with large amounts of small drive orbs falling from the enemies and then being drawn to Sora. The amount of orbs obtained varies depending on how large the enemy is. Simba :Wildcat - Activated by equipping the "King's Pride" ability. The Limit begins by having Sora and Simba leap up and slam their paws into the ground, causing rocks to erupt around them and damaging enemies. Afterwards, X-Claw causes Sora and Simba to dash towards enemies slashing furiously, and High Fang causes them to spin in the air towards enemies very quickly. The finishing move is Proud Roar, in which Sora and Simba stand beside each other and roar loudly, creating an energy field around them that damages enemies. Tron :Setup - Activated by equipping the "Complete Compilement" ability. The Limit begins by having Tron call forth several streams of data code around his hands, after which Sora flings the Keyblade upwards, damaging enemies. Afterwards, Burst Pulse causes Sora and Tron to call a field of rotating geometric shaped data around them, and Cluster Code causes them to send out a wave of data at enemies. The finishing move is Reprogram, in which Tron calls forth a circle of data in front of Sora, and Sora slams his hand into it, creating several data drones which fly around the air rapidly, causing heavy damage to enemies that touch them. The final move Reprogram ''continues to seek out and attack enemies afterward for a while. Riku :'Session''' - Activated by equipping the "Eternal Session" ability, it is perhaps the most powerful Limit technique alongside Trinity. The Limit begins by having Sora and Riku initiate a series of combos, then execute a series of quick jabbing attacks together. Afterwards, Last Saber launches a series of jabs again, and Dark Cannon launches a series of fireballs. After either of these abilities is used enough times, Master Hearts is used, and Sora and Riku swing their Keyblades to unleash a series of long-range slashes. Then, XIII Blades can be used to summon a series of energy swords to swing around them, and Master Hearts can also be used again. Finally, All's End is used, in which Sora and Riku throw their Keyblades into the air. The two weapons fire beams of light and dark energy at each other, drawing all enemies towards them and doing heavy damage in a flash of light. The Limit ends with Sora and Riku catching their Keyblades and knocking fists together. Summons Sora can use Limit attacks with his Summoning allies in Kingdom Hearts II. Each of them has a different attack, depending on their abilities. Chicken Little :FPS (First Person Shooter) - In this mode, you can target the enemy through a scope and will have two abilities. One will throw firecrackers at the enemy, knocking them back and stopping them from moving; the other lets him throw baseballs to stun and damage the enemy. You can end the limit by pressing the Square button. Genie Genie's forms and Limits change according to which the Drive Forms Sora obtained and commands him to change into. Genie changes through drive forms extremely fast. After Genie releases an attack for a time, he is able to perform a finishing touch, but only if the player chooses to. :;Valor ::Sonic Rave: Genie turns into a Giant hand that Sora uses to smack enemies. :;Wisdom ::Judgment: Genie shoots several magic bullets then Sora spins him around shooting several that home in. :;Master ::Arcana: Genie first begins spinning around with physical attacks then changes himself into a giant mouth, having Sora shoot magic bullets with Genie's Keyblade copy :;Final ::Infinity: Genie punches and slashes around at a very fast rate leaving enemies stunned, then ends with enemies stopped in midair as Sora spins Genie's Keyblade and Genie counts down from three, releasing a damaging explosion. Stitch :Ohana - Sends Sora into the TV screen and use three combined attacks, Ukulele, Shoot, and Blast. All attacks are available to choose. "Shoot" allows Stitch to use his alien guns on their opponents one by one. By performing "Ukulele" allows Sora and Stitch to utilize their opponents and then release HP orbs from their bodies. "Blast" is most likely to be performed before the Time Gauge runs out in order to perform more effective attacks, as the Limit ends once this move is performed. While performing this combo, Sora and Stitch are standing in front of the TV screen instead of facing their opponents. While the Limit goes on, the player can use the analog sticks to move around and find opponents that are nearby. When you use magic, Stitch can restore your MP by licking your Health & Magic bar. Peter Pan ;Neverland : :(Tiny Fairy/Flying boy => Journey's End) With the aid of Peter's limit, Sora can Fly! Using the second joystick to move up and down. It begins with pictures of Sora's first visit to Neverland in the first Kingdom Hearts. With Tiny Fairy, Tinker Bell sends out a few attacks to the enemy. When using Flying Boy, Sora and Peter do a back flip in midair, damaging enemies (Also releases orbs during underworld tournaments, even if the enemy is invulnerable, such as Assassins). Afterwards, it ends with Journey's End which shows images of Sora sealing Neverland's keyhole and damages all enemies nearby. Trivia *The Limit command is named for the Limit Break technique in the Final Fantasy series. The exact system varies for each game, but in general Limit Breaks allow a party member to execute an extremely powerful attack, or series of attacks, based on the amount of damage they have taken in some fashion. *As the Limit command takes its name from Final Fantasy, so do several of the commands used. Donald's Limit techniques Flare, Comet and Ultima, are all named for spells in the Final Fantasy series, Mulan's Flametongue is a sword, and Jack Sparrow's Jackknife and Slasher are a dagger and an axe, respectively. Auron's Limit Bushido is his Limit Break in Final Fantasy X, the game he originated from, and Shooting Star and Banishing Blade are two of Auron's Bushido techniques in that game. Limit Breaks in Final Fantasy X were called "Overdrives", which is the name of the ability that activates Auron's Limit technique in Kingdom Hearts II. Category:Game elements Category:Magic Category:Abilities